


October 10th - Broken

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fear, Gen, Hero Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logan and Patton are his dads, M/M, Poor Virgil, Roman is a Villain, Supervillains, Villain Logic | Logan Sanders, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil is attacked, he's dating Virgil, talk of a human being sold, they're also villains, virgil is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Roman knew his boyfriend was a superhero but Virgil is in for a big surprise when he gets kidnapped and saved by his mortal enemies. His mortal enemies who are also his boyfriend and family.





	October 10th - Broken

"You going to say anything, kid?" One of the men asked. His voice rough from Being soaked in alcohol and burned cigarette smoke. Virgil bared his teeth at him in a pathetic growl. The man chuckled. "Some superhero you are now. Shadow, just some kid in a sweatsuit." 

The other men chuckled. "Just wait until the other villains get a load of you. How many enemies you got, kid? Hundreds I bet. What a pretty penny they would pay for you, especially with you being so young." The villain made the mistake of reaching out to grab his face and Virgil sunk his teeth into the flesh and held tight as the guy screamed and thrashed. 

The other men jumped into action, smashing their bats against his ribcage until a loud crack echoed throughout the back alley and Virgil had to release his grip to howl in pain. Agony ripped through his body and it was almost blissful peace when the wooden bat made contact with his head and immediate darkness followed. 

Virgil woke up with a low pitched whine. He was definitely sore but it was no different than a usual fight. What was different was the incredibly soft bed beneath him and the warm air blowing throughout the room. So, yeah, it definitely wasn't Virgil's house. 

He blinked an eye open and seen the face of his enemy staring at him. He quickly slammed his eyes shut and began to deny what he had just seen. A dream, it had to be a dream. Oh, he wasn't breathing. Virgil should probably breathe then he might wake up from the dream, the definite dream. Because this was not real, just calm down. 

"Shadow, I am aware you must be frightened but you must breathe." So, that was definitely not the voice of The Doctor. The man who has been wanting to capture Virgil since he debuted as a villain. 

"Shadow, can you breathe with me please?" 

Nope, nope, not gonna happen. 

A sigh went around the room. "Virgil, I need you to breathe with me." It was a direct order and exaggerated breathing followed right after. 

Virgil found himself automatically falling onto the breathing pattern. It jostled his hurt rib but he was able to regain his breath and pry his eyes open. "Hello, Virgil. It's nice to see you're awake. We've been rather worried about you." 

Virgil swallowed and his eyes darted nervously around the room, taking in every detail and escape opportunity. There was none. 

Virgil sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth preparing himself to a fight. Then the door burst open and a flash of red and gold sped into the room and threw himself onto Virgil's lap. The Prince didn't have his mask on so Virgil easily identified his features. 

"Vee, I was so angry. I seen that awful videotape and then they broke your rib and hit you and I was so scared." 

Virgil's worst enemy, The Prince, was sitting on his lap and blubbering like a baby… because it was his boyfriend. Roman was The Prince. Had his own boyfriend kidnapped him?

"Roman, please, you're scaring him," a third voice entered the mix as Animate came through the door. His cartoon-like costume was absent and instead the villain had on a sky blue polo shirt with khakis and a cardigan. 

Roman looked up at Virgil's nervous face and realized two things at once, one being that he shouldn't be treating someone with a broken rib so roughly, two that his boyfriend was a superhero that was attacked to be sold to villains as a prize. 

Roman slid off his lap almost sheepishly. "Sorry, Virge." Virgil watched Roman go to stand up and reached out, before he could think his hand bunched at Roman's Cape and a high-pitched whine left his throat as his rib shifted. 

All three villains panicked at the sound and began to soothe the injured hero. "It's okay, I promise," Animate offered and began to lightly massage Virgil's shoulders. He turned to look over his shoulder. "Mari," he called to his pet dog. "Can you go get me the pain meds?" The dog barked twice. Animated nodded vigorously. "Yeah those are the ones." 

Roman clutched Virgil's hands. "Don't worry Vee, my dads and I will fix you right up. Promise." With that he pressed a kiss to Virgil's knuckles. 

Then Virgil passed out. 


End file.
